Samurai apaixonado
by Ayane Blue
Summary: Naoko foi colega de academia de Motoko e se apaixona pela mesma quando ela era criança. O que será que aconteceu naquela época? E o que acontecerá no reencontro? Narrado em primeira pessoa. MotokoxOC
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Samurai apaixonado**

**Capítulo 1.**

Naoko P.O.V.

Todo samurai tem um grande espírito de luta, além de uma grande reputação. Bom, era o que eu pensava antes de resolver aprender o estilo Shinmei em Kyoto.

Meu nome é Naoko Tenju, e até os 7 anos, eu era considerada uma criança normal... até conhecer o estilo Shinmei através de uma mulher. Eu a vi praticando no parque e perguntei o que estava fazendo.

**Mulher: ***sorriso* Este golpe é o Zan-Gan-Ken, uma técnica bem básica do estilo Shinmei! Quer ver outras?

Ela me mostrou outras técnicas e, depois de vê-las, comentei que eram bem impressionantes. Pra minha surpresa, ela me perguntou se eu estaria interessado em aprendê-las.

**Eu: ***curioso* E como eu poderei aprendê-las?

Foi só aí que ela me contou da academia em Kyoto que ensinava o estilo Shinmei e aproveitou pra se apresentar: Tsuruko Aoyama.

Tsuruko P.O.V.

O garotinho Naoko parecia bem impressionado com minhas técnicas, tanto que até quis aprendê-las. Como ele já tinha idade, não fui contra. Mas tive que falar com os responsáveis por ele primeiro.

Com a concordância deles, levei Naoko para a academia e o apresentei aos outros alunos, que também eram iniciantes. Um deles era minha irmã-caçula, Motoko, que pareceu não ter gostado muito de Naoko quando o viu.

Motoko P.O.V.

Na primeira vez que vi o Naoko, achava que aquele garotinho de cabelos loiros bagunçados e olhos azuis era um tremendo fracote, mas eu não podia afirmar nada, pois não o tinha visto em ação.

Além de mim e dele, tinham outros novatos. De todos eles, Asuna, Kojiro e Negi eram os que eu mais conhecia, pois treinávamos juntos como uma equipe há duas semanas.

Asuna era minha melhor amiga. Tinha cabelos ruivos em duas maria-chiquinhas curtas e olhos azuis. Sem falar que era nossa líder e eu a respeitava muito.

Kojiro era o irmão mais velho de Asuna e agia como um general, sempre nos acordando aos gritos. Também era ruivo com olhos verdes, mas seu cabelo era espetado como se fosse um porco-espinho.

Negi era o cérebro do grupo, e também o mais bonito. Tinha cabelos castanhos presos num rabo curto e baixo e olhos azul-escuros que faziam qualquer garota da academia delirar. Eu não admitia, mas estava entre elas.

Naoko P.O.V.

**Tsuruko: **Este é Naoko Tenju! Ele estará na equipe da Asuna a partir de hoje! Façam com que ele se sinta bem vindo! E não se esqueçam de acordarem cedo amanhã!

Asuna me recebeu com um sorriso e me apresentou todo mundo, incluíndo a equipe dela. Foi assim que conheci a Motoko e soube que ela era irmã da Tsuruko.

**Motoko: ***séria* Não pense que pegaremos leve com você nos treinos, Tenju!

Ela saiu dali após dizer isso, junto com os tais Kojiro e Negi. Só ficamos Asuna e eu, e ela pareceu perceber que eu tinha ficado assustado, pois tentou me acalmar.

**Asuna: ***sorriso terno* Não esquenta com a Motoko! Quando a conhecer melhor, vai ver que ela, no fundo, é uma boa garota! Agora é melhor irmos pra cama, pois não estou a fim de levar um balde de água fria do Kojiro amanhã!

Cada um de nós foi pro seu quarto.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

Naoko P.O.V.

**Kojiro: ***batendo panelas* ACORDEM, SEUS PREGUIÇOSOS! É HORA DO TREINAMENTO!

Como eu imaginava, foi desse jeito que fomos acordados no dia seguinte.

**Eu: ***esfregando os olhos* São 6 horas da manhã!

**Motoko: ***girando os olhos* Se eu fosse você me acostumaria, Tenju! É nesse horário que sempre acordamos!

Asuna me jogou um "não liga pra ela, antes de me puxar pelo pulso. Nós dois e os outros fomos treinar antes do café, e quem cuidou dessa parte de treinamento físico foi o ajudante de Tsuruko, pai do Kojiro e da Asuna. Agora tava explicado o porquê do Kojiro ser tão mandão (risos).

Asuna P.O.V.

Naoko não acompanhou o mesmo ritmo que nós no treinamento do seu primeiro dia, e deu pra perceber que ele estava fora de forma. Depois do café, começamos o treinamento com espadas. Como Naoko começou duas semanas depois de nós, eu me ofereci pra ajudá-lo sempre que possível, o que ele não recusou.

**Naoko: ***sorriso* Eu agradeço, Asuna-san!

Que lindo! Seu jeito doce havia me conquistado tão rápido. Tanto que, em poucos dias, sentia por ele mais do que uma simples amizade, mas não sabia dizer o que era.

Motoko P.O.V.

Fazia 6 meses que Naoko treinava conosco. Eu sempre me considerei péssima com as espadas, mas só de olhar pro Naoko me sentia melhor porque... ele era pior (risos).

Entretanto, um dia, eu tinha acabado de sair do banho e encontrei Asuna no quarto. Até aí, tudo bem, pois ela gostava de ler no quarto depois do treino. Mas ela não fez isso por muito tempo.

**Asuna: ***interrompendo a leitura* Motoko-chan?

**Eu: ***enxugando os cabelos* Oi?

**Asuna: **Eu estive pensando: se Naoko quizesse convidar alguma de nós pra sair, quem você acha que ele convidaria?

**Eu: ***me vestindo* Não faço ideia! Mas por que está perguntando? Estamos aqui pra treinar, não pra conseguir namorado!

**Asuna: **Eu sei! Só perguntei por curiosidade!

**Eu: ***sorriso maroto* Se não estivéssemos na academia, aposto que ele escolheria a mim!

**Asuna: ***parecendo indignada* Ah é? Então vamos perguntar pra ele!

Asuna P.O.V.

Eu arrastei Motoko pra fora do quarto e fomos procurar por Naoko, até encontrá-lo no canteiro de flores. Eu estranhei, pois ele só ia pra lá quando queria ficar sozinho.

**Eu: **Naoko-kun?

Quando ele se virou pra nós, fiquei surpresa ao ver seu rosto: ele estava muito inchado, como se tivesse chorado. Eu nunca tinha visto isso num colega espadachim antes, muito menos nele. O que será que houve?


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

Naoko P.O.V.

Eu não acredito que ele tinha dito isso de mim pelas costas! Por outro lado, não sei se aguentaria se ele me dissesse isso de frente.

Vou explicar melhor: após treinar espadas junto com o Negi, estava a caminho do chuveiro quando ouvi uma conversa do general com a Tsuruko. Se eu não tivesse ouvido ele dizer meu nome, não teria escutado tudo atrás da porta.

**Tsuruko:** Pega leve com ele, general! Ele está se acostumando ainda!

**General: **SE ACOSTUMANDO? NAOKO TENJU É MENOS COMPETENTE QUE MINHA SOBRINHA, QUE ESTÁ AQUI HÁ APENAS UM MÊS! NÃO DÁ PRA ACEITAR UM SAMURAI TÃO FRACO E CHORÃO!

Eu saí correndo dali, com lágrimas nos olhos e sem olhar pra trás. Passei por muitos colegas de academia, mas resolvi ignorá-los, mesmo que tenham me perguntado o que houve.

Cheguei ao canteiro de flores, o lugar ideal na minha opinião pra ficar sozinho. Enxuguei as lágrimas e tentei me acalmar, embora não tenha dado tão certo assim.

**Voz: **Naoko-kun?

Virei a cabeça e notei Motoko e Asuna atrás de mim. Pela cara de Asuna, ela tinham notado que eu havia chorado.

Motoko P.O.V.

**Asuna: **Você tá bem, Naoko-kun?

Ás vezes, as pessoas duvidavam que Asuna era nossa líder pelo jeito meigo e gentil dela. Mas ela sabia ser autoritária quando necessário.

Voltando ao Naoko, ele disse que estava bem, mas a cara dele não enganava nem um bebê. Ele não estava bem e sabíamos disso, mas não queríamos nos meter na vida dele, então não perguntamos nada.

**Naoko: ***disfarçando com um sorriso* O que vocês queriam falar comigo?

Asuna e eu nos olhamos. Preocupadas, quase nos esquecemos da razão pra estarmos ali.

**Asuna e eu: ***apontando uma pra outra* Quem você convidaria pra sair: ela ou eu?

Naoko P.O.V.

Aquela pergunta me pegou de surpresa. Ninguém havia me perguntado isso antes, normalmente perguntavam pro Negi, e de forma direta: "Quer sair comigo?".

Fiquei tão vermelho que demorei um tempão pra responder um simples "hã?".

**Eu: ***vermelho* Po... por... por que isso de repente?

**Motoko: ***cruzando os braços, séria* Só por curiosidade! E então, vai responder ou não?

Fiquei um bom tempo refletindo. Asuna, por exemplo, era legal e uma grande amiga. Mas nunca pensei nela como namorada. Quanto a Motoko, eu não sabia o que pensar.

**Eu: ***sorriso maroto* Isso vocês vão ter que descobrir por si mesmas!

Asuna P.O.V.

Aquele sorriso maroto e o que ele disse deixou a mim, e também a Motoko, surpresas. Não era comum o Naoko agir assim.

Acho que teríamos mesmo que descobrir sozinhas.


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

Motoko P.O.V.

3 anos se passaram desde que entrei na academia, e não nego que mudei um pouco durante esse tempo.

Pra começar, quebrei a "barreira" entre Naoko e eu e virei amiga dele, o bastante pra ele me contar o que aconteceu naquele dia em que Asuna e eu o encontramos chorando: ouviu o General falar mal dele pelas costas.

Quem dera fosse apenas pelas costas! Com o tempo, o General começou a falar mal do Naoko na cara dele. Ele nem sempre aguentava e acabava chorando, mesmo na frente de todo mundo.

Entretanto, no ano em que fiz 10 anos, Naoko não aguentou e rebateu à altura contra o general.

**Naoko: ***irritado* QUER SABER? EU TÔ ME LIXANDO PRO QUE VOCÊ PENSA! EU POSSO ATÉ SER FRACO E CHORÃO, MAS, PELO MENOS, EU NÃO FICO FALANDO PELAS COSTAS E NEM HUMILHANDO NINGUÉM!

Confesso que essa chocou até o Kojiro, que sempre nos dava ordens. Foi bem feito pro general (risos).

Mas alguns dias depois, minha amizade com os homens (principalmente com o Naoko), foi ameaçada. Eu estava indo falar com minha irmã, só que acabei pegando-a num momento chocante: ela estava beijando o noivo dela.

Saí correndo antes que ela tivesse a chance de falar alguma coisa e fui para o canteiro de flores que Naoko costumava ir. A partir daquele momento, estava começando a sentir certa raiva dos homens.

Naoko P.O.V.

Durante esses 3 anos de amizade com a Motoko, comecei a me apaixonar por ela sem querer. Por isso que, justo no ano que fiz 10 anos, resolvi me declarar.

A encontrei no canteiro de flores, meu lugar favorito, e a chamei.

**Eu: **Motoko-chan?

Ela parecia meio surpresa ao me ver, como se estivesse pensando em algo importante antes que eu aparecesse.

**Motoko: **Oi Naoko! Quer alguma coisa?

Respirei fundo e me declarei, contando tudo o que sentia. Ela não me interrompeu, parecia escutar tudo que eu estava dizendo. Quando terminei, esperei uma resposta dela, mas fiquei surpreso ao ver lágrimas em seus olhos.

**Motoko: ***chorando* Me desculpe!

Senti como se tivesse levado um banho de água fria. Motoko não gostava de mim do mesmo jeito, e não consegui segurar as lágrimas depois que ela saiu correndo.

Motoko P.O.V.

**Eu: **Me desculpe!

Saí correndo dali após responder isso. Depois do que tinha visto, meus sentimentos em relação aos meninos estavam muito confusos.

Só uma coisa eu tinha na cabeça: a amizade entre Naoko e eu estava acabada depois daquela declaração.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**

Asuna P.O.V.

Quando Tsuruko falou que Naoko deixou a academia, levei um susto. Ele havia chegado tão longe, por que deixou a academia? Mas foi só ao conversar com Motoko que entendi tudo: Naoko havia se declarado pra ela e a mesma o dispensou.

**Eu: ***tentando entender* Mas por que você deu um fora nele? Você não gosta dele?

**Motoko: **Depois do que vi ontem, nem sei mais de quem gostar!

Ela me explicou que Tsuruko estava beijando seu marido e a primeira testemunhou. Na hora achei um exagero, pois ninguém sente raiva dos homens por ver a irmã mais velha beijar o futuro marido.

Por outro lado, se Tsuruko se casasse, não seria obrigada a herdar a academia, coisa que seria passada para a irmã. Era uma pressão muito grande para Motoko.

E foi essa pressão que a fez deixar a academia aos 14 anos, depois de Tsuruko se casar.

Motoko P.O.V.

Depois que eu deixei a academia, devem fazer ideia do que houve comigo, caros leitores: me mudei para a Pensão Hinata e fiz novas amigas. Uma delas, inclusive, grudava em mim onde quer que eu fosse, chamada Kaolla Su.

Aos poucos fui perdendo o ódio que sentia pelos homens, com a chegada de Keitarô Urashima na Pensão. Não nos dávamos bem no início, mas depois, cheguei até a fingir que ele era meu futuro marido pra minha irmã não me levar de volta pra academia (risos).

Entretanto, meus sentimentos não foram correspondidos, assim como os de Naoko por mim. Keitarô casou-se com uma das moradoras da pensão, Naru Narusegawa, e os dois foram embora pra lua-de-mel.

Não foram os únicos que se casaram e saíram em lua-de-mel: Shinobu Maehara, outra moradora da pensão, casou-se com o irmão de Keitarô, Kenjiro Urashima (ler a fic "O irmão de Keitarô Urashima", caso queira conhecer Kenjiro).

Durante esse tempo, a irmã de Keitarô, Kanako Urashima, cuidou de tudo. Pelo menos, ela não foi tão dura quanto da vez que o Keitarô estava nos Estados Unidos.

Só não imaginava que reecontraria um certo alguém depois de tanto tempo.

Naoko P.O.V.

Depois que saí da academia, não tive contato com meus ex-colegas por muito tempo. Fui treinar com outro mestre de espadachins, parente de Tsuruko, e consegui aprender a técnica mais poderosa do Estilo Shinmei: o Raimei-kei (Espada do Trovão).

Aos 22 anos, retornei à velha academia. Foi uma surpresa rever minha velha amiga Asuna, que havia se casado recentemente com Negi, além do próprio e de Kojiro.

**Eu: **A Motoko-chan está aí?

**Asuna: **Não, Naoko-kun! Ela deixou a academia aos 14 anos e foi pra uma pensão em Tóquio! O nome é Pensão Hinata!

Eu agradeci e me despedi de todos, rumo à Tóquio. Queria rever Motoko de novo de qualquer maneira.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6.**

Motoko P.O.V.

Duas semanas depois que Keitarô, Naru, Kenjiro e Shinobu partiram em lua-de-mel, eu limpava a escadaria da pensão. Ainda bem que era eu que estava fazendo, porque se fosse outra, seria um trabalho bem duro.

Quando eu varria o degrau mais alto, com roupas bregas de faxineira, ouvi um chamado.

**Voz: **Motoko-chan?

Olhei pra quem havia chamado e notei um jovem samurai. Bom, devia ser pelas roupas que estava usando. Ele tinha cabelos loiros bagunçados, com uma parte presa num rabo baixo e curto, e olhos azuis bem familiares.

Mas quando ele sorriu pra mim, só aí o reconheci.

**Eu: ***chocada* Naoko Tenju?

**Naoko: ***sinal positivo* Sou eu mesmo, Motoko-chan!

Eu não podia acreditar no que estava vendo: meu melhor amigo tímido havia se transformado no homem dos sonhos de uma mulher.

Naoko P.O.V.

Motoko realmente havia mudado bastante. Estava mais feminina e muito bonita. Não consegui esconder o rubor em minha face, mas acho que ela não percebeu isso.

**Motoko: **Ahn... você quer entrar?

**Eu: **Não quero interromper seu trabalho! E, pelo que me disseram, essa pensão é um dormitório feminino!

**Motoko: **Eu já terminei de varrer! E você é meu amigo, não podem te colocar pra fora!

Com essa resposta, concordei e entrei com ela na pensão, onde fomos pra lavanderia. Enquanto Motoko trocava de roupa, eu conversava com ela, mas do lado de fora. Não sou pervertido e nunca fui acusado de ser antes.

**Motoko: **O que você fez depois que deixou o Estilo Shinmei?

**Eu: ***encostado na parede* Não deixei o Estilo Shinmei, apenas troquei de professor! O nome dele é Kaito Aoyama! Já ouviu falar?

**Motoko: **Jura? Ele é meu tio, mas não sucedeu a adademia, apesar de ser um grande espadachim! Quem acabou sucedendo foi meu pai!

Motoko P.O.V.

Depois que troquei de roupa, fui continuar a conversa com Naoko na cozinha. Sorte que a Shinobu estava em lua-de-mel, então dificilmente alguém entraria lá.

**Naoko: **A Asuna-chan me disse que você saiu da academia aos 14 anos, mas não me disse o motivo! O que aconteceu?

**Eu: ***envergonhada* Perdi a motivação depois que minha irmã se casou!

**Naoko: ***parecendo surpreso* Tsuruko se casou? Essa é nova pra mim!

**Eu: ***cabeça baixa* Sim! Se não fosse por ela, você não teria ido embora por minha causa!

Não havia dúvidas que deixei o Naoko confuso depois disso. Era hora de contar toda a verdade.

**Naoko: **Como assim eu saí da academia por causa da sua irmã?


	7. Chapter 7

_No episódio anterior..._

_Motoko P.O.V._

_Depois que troquei de roupa, fui continuar a conversa com Naoko na cozinha. Sorte que a Shinobu estava em lua-de-mel, então dificilmente alguém entraria lá._

_**Naoko: **A Asuna-chan me disse que você saiu da academia aos 14 anos, mas não me disse o motivo! O que aconteceu?_

_**Eu: ***envergonhada* Perdi a motivação depois que minha irmã se casou!_

_**Naoko: ***parecendo surpreso* Tsuruko se casou? Essa é nova pra mim!_

_**Eu: ***cabeça baixa* Sim! Se não fosse por ela, você não teria ido embora por minha causa!_

_Não havia dúvidas que deixei o Naoko confuso depois disso. Era hora de contar toda a verdade._

_**Naoko: **Como assim eu saí da academia por causa da sua irmã?_

**Capítulo 7.**

Naoko P.O.V.

Eu estava confuso. Havia saído da academia depois que a Motoko tinha me dado um fora, mas o que a irmã dela tinha a ver com a história?

**Motoko: **No dia anterior ao que você partiu, eu flagrei minha irmã beijando o futuro marido dela! Eu não sei o porquê, mas comecei a pensar mal dos homens depois de ver aquilo! Foi por isso que eu... que eu... que eu te dei um fora, Naoko-kun! Quando você se declarou pra mim!

Agora eu entendia. Tinha me declarado pra Motoko quando ela não estava bem e, por isso, levei um fora.

**Eu: **Lamento ter deixado você tão perturbada com minha declaração, Motoko-chan!

**Motoko: **Quem devia se desculpar sou eu! Eu te amava muito, Naoko-kun! Mas por causa de algo que testemunhei, fiz você sofrer e sair da academia! Espero que não esteja bravo comigo!

**Eu: ***sorriso* Não estou bravo! Pelo contrário! Estou feliz que tudo tenha se esclarecido! Bom, quase tudo: como você superou sua raiva pelos homens? Se casou ou algo assim?

**Motoko: ***rindo* Não, não me casei! Um homem chamado Keitarô Urashima veio pra cá logo depois de mim e cheguei a me apaixonar por ele! Atualmente ele está em lua-de-mel e eu já superei o que sinto por ele! Mas o resultado foi o meu amadurecimento e o desaparecimento da raiva que eu sentia pelos homens!

**Eu: **Entendo!

Eu já esperava que Motoko tivesse gostado de outro homem, pois eu também já gostei de outra mulher. Mas depois que ela e eu terminamos, voltei a gostar da Motoko.

**Motoko: **Eu ainda tenho chance?

**Eu: ***confuso* Huh?

**Motoko: ***envergonhada* Perguntei se ainda tenho chance de ficar com você!

Aquilo era o que eu mais queria.

**Eu: ***sorriso terno* Sim!

Após minha resposta positiva, ela se jogou sobre mim no sofá e me beijou nos lábios. Senti exatamente o que Asuna disse que sentiria quando encontrasse o amor verdadeiro: como se existisse apenas nós dois.

**Motoko: **Eu te amo!

**Eu: **Eu te amo também!

E essa é toda a história, contada por diversos pontos de vista. A história de um samurai apaixonado.

FIM!


End file.
